


Operation: Diamond Ore

by Thepresidentofrussia23



Series: The Diamond Series [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series) RPF, Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/pseuds/Thepresidentofrussia23
Summary: This is the thrilling conclusion the the Diamond series. The fates of the Six will be revealed and the trial will be examined. Can Prosecution wrap up the decades of trauma, bloodshed, death and pain into a gulity conviction or are the killers destined to walk free?





	1. Swearing the oath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hetsez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetsez/gifts).



I might not have been there to tell you my story, how I was with Johnny until we lost track of each other, my story is forgotten, dusty and alone in a corner, but when I recive a court summons that tells me that I am up to jury duty a criminal case involving a murder Johnny Lawrence and our former rival Daniel LaRusso, I can't belive it at all. What in the world did Johnny do to have me called up for court? Why me? And now the words "Robert Anderson Brown is hereby summoned to the L.A court under penalty of a jail sentence of no more than 5 years and $500,000 fine." I'm fucking stunned...I want to dance around this. I don't have time to do a court summons or do jury duty or anything for that matter. I am a Radiologist at San Francisco's Kaiser Permanente hospital and it pays well, I escaped my past and buried it well beneath my soul, I tried to forget the fact that I nearly fucking crippled, paralyzed, or even worst of all...killed Daniel LaRusso, seeing him at the courthouse in L.A is gonna bring up some unwanted memories. I tried to scream my apologies, tried to get the others to stop, but I was of no use, I was like a bunny, being stomped on, I was a puppet, a lackey, a tool. As for the story of my life, that does not matter at all, I became an atheist and studied radiological science and I diagnosed countless fractures, breakages, and dislocations and so much more during my career, it was not easy becoming a radiologist. I had to first bulid up my experience with being a rad-tech and that meant being exposed to x-ray waves and that is very dangerous, their wavelength is very short and wavefrequence is very rapid, their effect on the human body is very negative, not just for the patient, but for me, I became very sick at one point becuase an x-ray machine exploded, sending radiation into my body, it was the radiation level of Chernobyl they said...I would never be a technician they said or I could get cancer and die. I still could get cancer and die even as someone who sits far, far away from the machines as possible. Radiation poisoning is no joke, I can safely assure you of that, my skin became black and burnt, bleeding and peeling and I was lying in a bed, screaming in agony, screaming in misery, begging for the pain to end, for it all to fucking stop. I begged someone to call Johnny but he was virtually unreachable at the time due to his mom dying and his wife in labor and I was here, being so fucking selfish to ask so much of my friend to come over when he already had shit of his own to deal with. I felt pathetic about that, I really truly did and I wish I never asked the nurses to call him. I still had scars from the burns on my arms and legs and chest and it was horrific at times, I hated my appearance more than ever and avoided people and became more distant and colder, but none of that matters now, all that matters is that I have to now prepare myself for the tests and the questions and the attorneys that would try and find every reason to excuse me from jury duty, get my suit on and prepare myself for the questions as they came for me. I eventually found out I was being called to the stand becuase LaRusso's daughter had been raped and murdered and I didn't even know, the absolute grief, I couldn't imagine his pain, the sorrow and the loss of his daughter that he raised to adulthood was dead, LaRusso didn't want me called up and yet, his attorney insisted that I should come to the meetings and I could see grief was in the air, it was smothering, choking me, I dealt with death on a daily basis, either from accident victims, murder victims, suicide victims, rape victims, and so many more. Death was like a companion especially in the job of medicine, it was something you had to deal with on a daily basis and yet I was able to move on more easily than many of the doctors becuase I didn't interact with the patients or anything like that unless I had to tell them their diagnosis and usually that was the end of it. I put on a suit jacket over a royal blue shirt and a pair of black slacks and I walked to the courthouse, my heart was racing and pounding, I filled out the questionare and said that I was LaRusso's former rival at the question "Are you related to the victim(s) or their relative(s)?" And I turned in the questionare, I apparently was filtered through becuase I was now "Prospective Juror #456." There were at least a thousand prospective jurors like me, just sitting there and they answered questions about their beliefs, their views on the police, racial profiling and so on. It was important to do these questions so that the attorneys would get a good idea of who would be a good juror and who would not be, becuase if their views lay to either extreme, it would take too much time for the attorneys to convince that juror of their side. So I once again was phased right on through to the next phase, the questioning by the attorneys, these questions were more difficult and more invasive and made me want to die, and yet again, I was phased right on through, I was selected by the prosecution becuase I was white and had sympathy for victims of crime and I had medical experience so I could translate that medical knowledge into plain English to the other jurors, it made sense in a way, that I was picked by prosecutors. Soon the panel of jurors were decided of six men and six women, five African American, two white, three Native Americans, and two Hispanics, both sides agreed and now, the trial was ready to begin, in all, this process took a month and God, I had to take a month off for this bullshit and I wasn't even allowed to delay my jury duty anymore since I had been delaying it since 84'.


	2. Praying to lady Justice

I feel a cold breeze, it causes me to shiver and I pull my lab coat tightly around me, I look up at the blindfolded, armed statue of Lady Justice, there is no expression on her face, her lips betray no emotion, she is serene and calm, ready to serve as a bulwark against anarchy and lawlessness. Her chest plate is beautiful and intricate with designs and all I can do is pray, pray for my cousins Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence and for Eli Moskowitz and most of all, Samantha LaRusso, I pray that those two are resting in peace, in the safety above, as I fight for their justice, to never let their deaths go in vain. I'm so awfully injured from the gunshot wounds that I'm still in a wheel chair and LaRusso has to help me to the courthouse, I have no idea if I'm even able to stand, the doctors said that a bullet broke a disc and severed several nerves, I can't feel my legs at all and my nerves above my hips are over active and fire constantly. My nights are filled with pain and my career as a field agent is possibly over, there isn't always everything medical science can cure, it frustrates me a lot becuase medicine gave me faith that I could fix anything and everything with a bit of hard work, I am broken physically beyond repair and I'll never be able to walk, the disc is irreparably damaged and there is no surgeon in the world that can do a disc replacement surgery, it just hasn't been done, ever, it's too risky and too dangerous and I don't want to risk even more chronic pain just to do more physical therapy and end up disappointed and with a stack of medical bills. I sure as hell do not have that time, it has been eight months since the arrest of the Kingpin Rook, who had been arrested thanks to the collective efforts of INTERPOL and FSB agents that surrounded the man as he tried to flee through the Vnuokovo International Airport and flee to Thailand, according to his tickets. Thailand would have no problem sheltering him thanks to corrupt cops and govermnet officials that could easily go into Rook's pocket, he was wealthy from the blood Diamond trade and undercut prices in areas that even the DaBeers family could not out price or out produce him. He was the source of the blood Diamond conflict in Africa and in South East Asia and around the world, this man smiled and grinned as he was brought in chains and shackles and many of his lackeys shouted as RICO charges were brought against them, they screamed and hollered and tried to throw each other under the bus, but it didn't matter, the jury was unconvinced and the stenographer merely shrugged as the howling and screaming continued as the bailiff tried to restore order, it was pure chaos during the first of the trials. I thought "Lady Justice, please, please grant us justice, please be blind, please be indiscriminate, do not favor us, do not favor them, be equal, be just, be balanced, be fair. Lady Justice, please see both sides of the story, please give the Judge the ability and the wisdom to enforce the law and the code and the jury the wisdom to vote for the right side, the attorneys to fight for fairness and give the stenographer the ability to record without fail, may their fingers type without mistake. May the victory go towards the true side." I murmured a prayer for Lawrence and LaRusso and me "Oh Jupiter, give us the strength to sit on trial, let us have the confidence to answer the questions without fail. Let us be able to stand up to the people who wish to trip us up, to try and twist our words and to try and slander us. Give us the strength to slay the people who commit slander, let us destroy them for their terrible words and let them feel the heat of their words and actions seven thousand times forth of the damage they have caused us all." And I entered the courthouse and we all sat down in the audience and Kreese came, so did Hawk's surviving relatives as well as so many victims relatives and the survivors of attempted murder. They are wearing black, wearing photographs, ribbons and holding signs, I can see sadness and grief over the dead sons and daughters that scream for justice, I weep for all of them, many of the relatives died before they could get answers and that breaks me in the end, the fact that many die waiting for justice, die waiting for answers, die waiting for reasons why their children die. Johnny is wearing a black suit jacket and trousers and a olive dress shirt and green tie, while LaRusso is wearing all black and is wearing a black ribbon as well. The bailiff orders us to stand and we all do as the judge arrived and she sits down, she is graying and severe looking as she peers over her cracked glasses and she snaps to business, she is no nonsense as she sniffs "Bring in the jury!" And all twelve of them are brought in and they all stand and I hear a gasping next to me, LaRusso and Lawrence gasps as they eye a bald, tan, man who is wearing a suit and has a lab coat on. They whisper to each other snippets of "Thats... that's Bobby Brown! He's on fucking jury! How the fucking hell did he make the final jury panel?" Johnny looks terrified for a second, he wanted to cry for a second but he schools his expression and gulps and he whispers  
"My god... he has truly changed...he is...Dr. Robert Brown. He is no longer Bobby."   
LaRusso replied  
"Yeah, well, he might...he might side with us, he is a good person, he will side with us, I have faith in him. He will be fair to both sides."   
Johnny whispered   
"I fucking still can't belive they allowed him onto the panel."   
Both of them nodded as the bailiff said to the jury men and jury women  
"Do you and each of you solemnly swear that you will well and truly try and a true deliverance make between the United States of America and David Rook Halsenberg, Roman Markson, Anita Kingston, and Oleg Jacobson, the defendants at bar and a true verdict render according to the evidence, so help you God?" All of them said   
"Yes we will" and they were now offically our jurors, the trial had offically begun.


	3. The sharp blade is tall

Well, you probably don't know my story, nor do you care to know. I could care less how you feel about me. You see me as a baby killer, as a scum bag, as an abuser, whatever you call me, it fucking doesn't matter at all. 

Everyone roots for the good guy and sees the world as purely black and white, my experiences from Vietnam have taught me otherwise. I could care less if you hate me, if you condemn me or want to destroy me. History as Castro said, will absolve me. I know of secrets of the world that I shall never reveal, I will never reveal my memories even under threat of death. You will never understand. For those who understand, no explanation is necessary, for those who don't, no explanation is ever possible. 

I have seen bodies litter battle fields and I have had restless nights where I was forced on night patrol, as a freaking teenager, I never asked to become a soldier, it was written into me already, it was in my DNA and I was forced to accept that part of me. 

You would never understand the horrible things I did to try and protect those I cared about, I did monstrous, unforgivable things in Vietnam and I cannot even begin to forgive myself much less seek the forgiveness of others.

Killing is easy to talk in theory about as if you could be talking about the weather. In practice, it is a messy, bloody, often loud, traumatic, violent, smelly, and disgusting process and add the humidity and the heat and you have what a tiny portion of what I was going through. Oh, don't forget the ambushes, the tunnels from which enemy troops would pop up from and shoot at us from the middle of nowhere, it was complete chaos in a dense forest and stress often compounded with low morale, I sure as hell didn't have much morale myself, I was convinced that any day now I was going to die, that finally I would be shot and I would be sent home in a box, but unfortunately, if that had happened, I wouldn't be here yammering to you, would I? 

One would think war is a glorious thing, to get medals to show off and to brag, to be arrogant about, one never thinks about the process of earning such medals and that means sacrifice, enduring trauma and carrying the pain and the agony of the dead, I have seen enough to last me enough lifetimes. You would never be able to comprehend what I saw, even If I were to describe it all to you in full graphic detail. One would think that war gives glory to the heroic, that the soldiers are tough, rugged men who are battle hardened. That is a mistake. Most of us are young teenagers and are frightened to death, many of us cannot drive or hold permits and yet we hold rifles and we are told to shoot foreigners. We are too old to cry out in agony, we are boys and we cannot cry, we are born to drill and die. That is our sole purpose in life, to drill and die. Our crimson blood must not stay in our arteries, it must stain the grass and leaves red, our bodies must not remain standing, we must lay dead, cold and lifeless. That is all I have learned from war. Nothing more is gained from war. The act of war is to shatter and to burn to pieces whatever can make the masses too comfortable and too intelligent in the long run. 

Sometimes I get convinced of false memories that never happened to me, sometimes I hallucinate my own past, the stuffy psychologists call it PTSD, I call it bullshit, I am not weak, I do not need help at all! Terry Silver insists at times that I should get help from a doctor, yeah right, so they can poison me with more pills and strap me down again in a gurney all by myself so I can scream and scream my throat off, cussing out everything in sight, is that what I want? Absolutely not! I will not subject myself to such humiliations ever in my lifetime. That is something I promised myself when I left Bellevue mental hospital. I promised myself I would be normal and yet the cracks are breaking through my facade of normalcy and that is a huge problem, a huge problem.

When Dr. Lawrence-LaRusso asked for my help, I was absolutely baffled by his request, how the bloody hell was I supposed to stop a terrorist attack and save the world, I already failed my country multiple times, I probably shouldn't be the one he should be asking for help, and yet he did. He was a freaking physician! Asking me for help? That was beyond my understanding and comprehension.

Now I sit and watch the trial, it is a long, painstaking process of speeches and presentations of evidence before the jury, they are forced to see bodies after bodies just like I was forced to see, many of them are young and many of them are old, it doesn't matter, the jury will be forever scarred with the sight of the dead forever, it's enough evidence on it's own, but to see the investigation results of what has happened to many of the victims of the murders, it's nothing like I have ever seen before, and quite frankly, it's disgusting by even my standards, these cold blooded killers deserve death, oh...wait, death is a mercy that they do not deserve for what they have done to Eli Moskowitz. Eli Moskowitz was murdered five days before Samantha LaRusso was and the fact that they both died in such a savage manner that I never could have dreamed of, it triggers horrendous memories that threaten to break out and spill over into a reality that I try my best to seperate from my memories. It is hard to do that when your PTSD rules your life. It is hard to move on, and I will never move on as long as I am alive.


	4. Every life is sacred in the eyes of the law

You stand up, walking down the long, brown and mahogany corridor, the floors are lined with marble and there are statues left and right, the icons stare above you, the imagery of historical events during California history, they are painful and dramatic and it catches none of your notice at all. You are on a mission and you have to provide support for your buddies that are in court right now, your friend Johnny is prepping his testimony, day after day and night after night. He is restless and anxious looking and sullen as he looks on. 

Your other friend sits coldly in the jury box, waiting for the trial to begin, his eyes are stony cold and so is Johnny's eyes, and niether of them see you, it's a good thing too, becuase they probably would have easily recognized you amongst the crowd for your lightning blond hair that you constantly try and dye so that nobody recognizes you from the days of Cobra Kai, usually it is effective since you now live in Richland, WA and you work at the Hanford Nuclear Facility.

Your job is to help Hanford clean up after what happened during WWII and during the cold war, these wars have developed plutonium for bombs that were used to take away thousands of lives and injure many more in Japan. You are well educated and you have studied hard and worked harder to escape your past, it wasn't easy but it sure as hell was worth all the effort in the world just so you could escape from the fact that you were once a bully and you chose LaRusso as a scapegoat, you helped Johnny, Bobby and Tommy torment Daniel and you enjoyed his pain so much, it embarrasses you to think of this, but you enjoyed seeing him suffer, to take out your anger, your resentment and your tension and hatred out on that young kid when you all were in high school. 

Those days are gone and buried, you thank the gods for that for sure, you never want to return to that ever in your life, you dedicated yourself to your studies becoming what you hated the most, a nerd. You got three PhDs; one in physics, one in mathematics, and one in radiology. All three helped convince Battelle, a research institute for the Pacific Northwest National Laboratories. It is one of the most amazing and prestigious honors you could have ever recived in your entire lifetime. 

All reflections aside as the judge sits down, you can see her piercing green eyes, she reminds you of someone oh so familiar, you can't put a finger on it as of for now...when you see Daniel LaRusso, he is much like he was during the tournament, but parts of him have changed. You can see an aura of grief around him, as if he has lost someone he once cared about, like he could burst into tears all over again if he could. You wish now, you could take back what you had done, what you and the rest of the gang had done to destroy this man, he looked defeated, tired, like he had surrendered to the pain, the aching agony that was swallowing him alive, you can also see your buddy Johnny Lawrence is also the same, his eyes are dull and lifeless, there is nothing in them that can signify that he has any emotions at all anymore. 

It's like he's given up, the trial was for the killers of Samantha LaRusso and Eli Moskowitz, they were karate students who had been kidnapped, raped and murdered and their bodies were left out in the open to decompose like that, never in your entire life have you ever wished LaRusso such ill. There is another man on a wheelchair, he looks very similar to Johnny Lawrence and has mismatched eyes, his left eye is brown and his right eye is blue, he has the appearance of a Soviet man stepping into 2019, this man has a lab coat wrapped around him and he has so much grey and white hair, he looks like the grandfather of Johnny Lawrence. That man has the eyes of a warrior, the eyes of Kreese, he has a Law Enforcement Officer badge hanging round his neck and people refer to him as "Doctor Lawrence-LaRusso." People fear this man and his glare, even Kreese shifts uncomfortably in his chair when he eyes that doctor. People are clearly afraid of him and his connections, it's like he's some sort of KGB agent that can send them to the gulag, to rot in hell for all of eternity.

The trial continues as the attorneys continue to cross examine witnesses including a man named David Stone and a man who had given the Black Swan their supplies to commit acts of terror. What shocked you is that they were using the deaths of twenty six dead karate students, all varying in ages, races, genders and social strata, it never made sense but now, it all does, the Black Swan wanted to wipe everything out and obliterate the "old society" as they called it.

You can't help but shudder in terror as you think of all the nuclear reactors that are vulnerable and can spout off radiation and render stretches of the earth uninhabitable, if they chose to attack the facilities, Chernobyl would only be the preview of the deaths and sickness and suffering the entire world would see. And this time, it would be becuase of terrorism, not government neglect or incompetence. Jury members are beginning to realize that these men do not desvere to be free at all, I can see it in their eyes, they are unconvinced by the defense that is feebly raised at all, I'm shocked they even are allowed to have defense attorneys at all, but then again, Miranda's rights has guaranteed that they could have one even at government expense, we are fucking paying for them to defend these monsters! That thought makes you seethe in anger.


	5. Every scar I carry, you are at fault

Dr. Nathaniel LaRusso-Lawrence, he walked calmly and quietly to the witness stand. He could feel the heat of the glare from a million, billion pairs of eyeballs as they carefully analyzed his body language, his facial expressions, his posture.

Nothing escaped their roving hungry eyes as they recorded and wrote down all they saw. He could feel sweat trickling down the back of his neck, his hairs were raised and his pupils were dilated. His anxiety was shooting his cortisol and adrenaline levels through the roof and yet; he seemed so calm, so serene, so relaxed, so suave, it was impossible to know that this man was struggling to keep a lid on his emotions. 

The marble floor of the courtroom echoed as he strode and sat down in the soft chair. He could see everything and everyone from his chair, which was on a raised platform next to the Judge and he could see the stenographer who was typing furiously and the bailiff's emotionless stare. He could see Daniel's broken hearted stare and he could see Johnny's traumatized eyes. He remembered the promise he made to Daniel before the jury selection, that he would fight and do whatever it took to make Samantha LaRusso's killers pay and pay and make them rot in a cell forever. That was a tall order whether LaRusso knew it or not. 

Dr. Lawrence-LaRusso bitterly sighed as the bailiff then handed him a bible and he laid his left hand on the book and raised his right and repeated after the bailiff   
"I swear that the evidence that I shall give, shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me God." 

The doctor then sat down, he was ready to be cross examined by the defense and the prosecution. He was fearful, but he was ready to do this not just for himself, but for his family and his friends and the voiceless victims who were now relying on him as a voice. 

Johnny Lawrence's eyes painfully locked with his cousin and he gave a brief but curt nod that said: 'You can do it cousin, I have faith in you, now go and testify like a true badass. Represent the Lawrence family with all you have.'

The prosecutor stood up and began the questions, they ranged from what Dr. Lawrence-LaRusso's job description was, to how he took up the case and how he went about it and his procedure. Then came the difficult part that every forensic doctor dreaded: describing the victim's nature of death and the injuries they suffered. This was no ordinary case either, this was very personal to Dr.Lawrence-LaRusso, his cousin Daniel was hurting so much and he was demanding justice. All the doctor could hear were the words of his cousins Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence echoing through his mind as they begged for justice for the murdered people they cared about.

He knew they were relying on him, he was their crutch, their key, their lifeline of salvation through this madness. Dr. Bobby Brown was furiously taking notes and so were the jury members as they listened carefully to the testimony, Dr. Brown could not imagine himself on that stand and yet the relative of his friend Johnny was there, fighting to bring healing and closure for them all. Bobby was shocked at all of the evidence that came forward, just from the forensic photographs that the late Agent Jeff Holden took of the scenes. The Doctor on the stand appeared to slightly tear up slightly, but he managed to suppress his emotions. 

The defense tried to shred the testimony of Dr. Lawrence-LaRusso, but he shot back "I know what I saw, the evidence is quite clear. The DNA evidence is from hitmen that were hired by these men according to multiple dossiers and manifests. They knowingly made a plan, they targeted these victims, each and every one of them, they had a plan to kill."

The defense could only sputter out

"No further questions your honor."

Kreese had to admit that the Doctor on the stand was extremely brave to stand up there on the hot seat, but he knew he would be called up soon himself as well. He knew he had to be prepared for the moment he would be grilled on the stand for his involvement in the case, he was an attempted homicide victim and he pressed charges, none of these scumbags deserved to exist for what they did to so many innocent kids going home, or having fun or hanging out. Many of them were going home when they had been kidnapped by force and they were then drugged and beaten and raped and killed.

Johnny gulped as he saw massive amounts of the evidence from the crime scene near his apartment was brought to court and it made him want to puke, the amount of blood, the way the body was disposed of, the horror of how painful and agonizing the death of twenty six martial arts students across the country. 

The jury were shocked and disgusted by the gristly details of the two cases that were being tried. The murderers were protesting for their innocence but nobody belived them, nobody was willing to give them a second thought for life in prison without parole for what they did. The leaders would also be tried for terrorist charges against the United states and the counts were racking up rapidly, the defense were giving up their defenses and the "Insanity" plea was shot down when Dr. Merrik, a forensic psychologist deemed them sane and competent and that in of itself delayed the trial as Diaz scoffed 

"Those assholes. Look at them and how they fucking smile while we suffer in misery here for those we have lost! It is ridiculous to wait for justice to be served!" Johnny inwardly agreed with what his future son-in-law said, it made sense to speed up the wheels of justice, but at what cost?


End file.
